Pleasing Your Older Lover
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Shinobu is at a convenience store when an article in a dirty magazine happens to catch his eye, and so he follows its advise, but how will Miyagi respond to it?


Author's Note: I just love Shinobu, but for some reason I haven't written much fanfiction for him. Oh well maybe that will change. Please enjoy!

Shinobu was picking up a snack from a convenience store when he passed by the rack of magazines. He paused and stared at the magazines seeing if there were any of interest to him, maybe he could find a new cabbage recipe to try out. As his eyes raked the various magazines they paused, not on a cooking magazine but one a naughty one. Now normally Shinobu had no care for racy magazines since they normally only featured women, which he was not into, and besides he was happy with Miyagi and didn't need a picture to get him off. However he paused and picked up one of those types of magazines, a serious look upon his face and flipped the pages. He had picked up that particular one because advertised on the front page was an article titled "Pleasing Your Older Lover" this of course was of interest to the college freshman.  
>As he read the article his face became more solemn, and if someone were to glimpse him they would think that he was reading something like "Japan's Economy in the Modern Age" but defiantly not something in a dirty magazine on pleasing your older lover.<br>Once Shinobu was finished reading the article he placed the magazine back in its respective place and went to go purchase the fish cakes he had come in to buy.

A week later Shinobu stood in front of the checkout counter of an adult store, the cashier trying to break the young man's stern face.  
>"You know most people who come in here look like they're about to commit a crime." Shinobu did not respond to this, he merely waited for his purchase to be rung up so he could pay the amount owed. "Don't you feel nervous at all kid? You look like you're buying a regular pair of black socks." But Shinobu said nothing, just gave the cashier that intense gaze he is known to have. "Fine then, that'll be 2,733 yen."<br>Shinobu nodded, paid for his purchase, and left the store. As he walked out the cashier sighed, shaking his head, muttering about how weird young people were those days.  
>Back at home Shinobu put his purchase in his room and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Miyagi had not come home yet, but he usually didn't come home till later than most people, especially since he had just received back a 19 page paper he had assigned to his students.<br>When the front door finally opened Shinobu had dinner laid out for them. He waited on the couch for Miyagi to come in. When the older man walked in, loosening his tie he gave a tired sigh.  
>"I am so exhausted," he said out loud. "What's dinner?"<br>"Cabbage stir-fry."  
>"I should have guessed," the professor said softly and placed his tie on the couch. "How was your day?"<br>"Alright."  
>"Nothing interesting happen?"<br>A slight smile tugged at the younger male's lips, but it was too small to notice. "Not really."  
>"Hmmm."<br>They sat down to eat and as they did Miyagi talked about how one of his students had tried to soften up with a present of jasmine tea since she had forgotten to turn in her paper. Shinobu commented on how careless the student must be and then inquired if Miyagi had brought the tea home, and the professor answered affirmatively.  
>After dinner was done Shinobu and his lover sat down in the living room, Shinobu to read a book he had been assigned for one of his classes and Miyagi to grade papers. About fifteen minutes into reading Shinobu looked up from his book to watch Miyagi. The older man looked stressed out and Shinobu wondered if maybe he should try to relax Miyagi. It would give him a perfect opportunity to try out his latest purchase.<br>The college student set down his book and just stared at his lover. Feeling an intense stare trained directly on him Miyagi looked up.  
>"Do you need something?"<br>"You look tense; maybe you should take a break."  
>Miyagi sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I wish I could."<br>"Why can't you?"  
>"I have so many papers to grade. It's not easy being a professor you know."<br>It was silent for a bit and Miyagi closed his eyes. Shinobu stood up and sat down next to Miyagi. He remembered the article he had read the week before talking about how important it was to make sure that one's lover did not get to stressed, especially since older people had more difficulty dealing with the strain of the day. It advised the younger person in the relationship to ease their lover's tension as much as they could.  
>Shinobu rested his head against Miyagi's shoulder in an act of comfort and wanting to be near him. No matter how many times he saw the older man, Shinobu always had the intense desire to always be near his lover, to touch him somehow, but he never really knew how to ask and felt awkward doing so.<br>Miyagi opened his eyes and looked down at Shinobu. He had not been planning on doing anything today, but Shinobu looked so cute leaning against him and truth be told he did need a break from grading papers. Miyagi placed a hand on Shinobu's cheek and he felt the boy shudder slightly and look up. The two stared at each other for a bit and then Miyagi closed the distance between them with a chaste kiss. The kiss quickly turned into something more passionate though and Miyagi invaded Shinobu's mouth with his tongue.  
>"W-wait," Shinobu panted between kisses. Miyagi paused and looked down at Shinobu, waiting for him to say something. "Hold on," Shinobu said and then left the couch. Miyagi sat there, thoroughly confused as he heard the boys' door shut. What was Shinobu getting at, wanting a kiss and then walking away as things were getting heavy? Miyagi closed his eyes again and leaned his head back. Young people, he did not understand them at all.<br>"Miyagi."  
>"Hmm?"<br>Miyagi opened his eyes to look at his young lover and his mind froze; he most definitely did NOT understand young people at all.  
>Shinobu stood in front of Miyagi in something that made Miyagi's eye twitch. The college student was not wearing a black corset with red lacing, some sort of black thong with a bow on the front, and long thigh length black and red stocking.<br>"What are you wearing?"  
>"Lingerie."<br>"Why?"  
>"I read that old people liked it."<br>Miyagi's eye twitched once more. "Where did you read this?"  
>"In a dirty magazine."<br>"I see."  
>Silence engulfed the room as Miyagi stared at his intense little lover. Shinobu looked far from inciting with a very awkward blush covering his face and in something that was obviously made for a woman to wear.<br>"You don't like it," Shinobu decided aloud.  
>"Why would I? I'm not into that kind of stuff."<br>Shinobu frowned. "But the article said that this kind of stuff really got old guys to get all "hot and bothered"."  
>Miyagi's soul shuddered; there was something so wrong about Shinobu saying that. "Shinobu the people that article were talking about was referring to perverts."<br>"And?"  
>Miyagi sighed, he was glad that he was not a young person anymore for it seemed like the things that went through their minds were very, very weird.<br>"DO you want to take it off of me or not?"  
>"I'd rather not," Miyagi said and stood up and then paused. "Well you did go to the trouble for trying to ah seduce me, but Shinobu-chin please never wear this ever again."<br>Shinobu frowned. He had tried so to make Miyagi happy but it seemed like his plan had back-fired. "What do you like then?" he asked.  
>Miyagi walked up to his younger lover and placed both hands on either side of Shinobu's face. "You," he said and then resumed kissing him.<br>Shinobu's eyes widened and then he shut them and wrapped his arms tightly around Miyagi, clinging to him.  
>"Hey what-" Miyagi looked down at Shinobu who looked so ridiculous in the outfit he had bought.<br>"I love you," Shinobu said, his voice muffled since his face was pressed against Miyagi's chest. Miyagi gave a small smile; he could be so cute sometimes.  
>"You idiot," Th older man said and bent down to lick Shinobu's ear causing the college student to moan lightly.<br>"Y-you don't have to," Shinobu said, his voice already thick was lust.  
>"But you've dressed up and everything," Miyagi said.<br>"Don't tease me."  
>"I'm not," Miyagi said. "You're so ridiculously cute."<br>Shinobu looked up at Miyagi, a violent blush on his cheeks. Miyagi could not help but smile some more. "I love you too," he said and then bent down for another deep kiss.

A/N: Awww they're so cute! I really wish there were more Junjou Terrorist Chapter's, but oh well, maybe there will be one more in the next manga. Anywho please review


End file.
